033: Hammerface
Hammerface, A.K.A. Experiment 033, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to hammer nails around Jumba's house. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". His one true place is as an employee to the construction crew for his nail driving skills with the local charities to help make houses. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. He was bought, named and trained by Gantu, along with Thresher (544), Heat (609) and Plasmoid (617), turned into an army of 100 weaklings by Dupe, and rescued by Lilo's rescue team in "Snafu". 033 was called "Hammerhead" by Pleakley in "The Asteroid". Appearance Hammerface is a blue-grey dinosaur-like experiment with short forearms, a thick tail and legs and a hammer-shaped head/face. He has claws all over his limbs and very sharp teeth. Special Abilities Hammerface was designed to drive nails into virtually any substance, but his strength allows him to pound living organisms. He also has the basic attributes of an experiment, including the substance on his hands and feet which allow him to scale walls. His tail is occasionally used as an extra support, a third leg. Weaknesses Like other experiments, when Hammerface is divided by Dupe into a hundred replicas, each one will be virtually harmless. Stitch! Hammerface makes an appearance in Season 2 of the Stitch! anime along with Spike (319), Woody (507), Link (251), and Babyfier (151). Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h10m46s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-02-18h54m08s76.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-11h14m54s244.png|Hammerface getting shocked by Sparky Vlcsnap-2013-03-02-18h57m20s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-27-12h36m45s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-27-12h38m11s183.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-11h15m55s83.png ScreenCapture 04.02.13 19-17-08.jpg vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h13m31s8.png ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-51-01.jpg Screencapture 0022111444.jpg 4654654.jpg vlcsnap-2012-07-02-23h26m52s196.png vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h28m51s231.png 111293938.jpg 1220294248.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h17m36s164.png Screencapture 1995259595.jpg Screencapture 693239000033.jpg Screencapture 000003333333.jpg 3234525235111.jpg 234211023035.jpg 56545454.jpg|Hammerface being duplicated Screencapture 333461235355.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-24-15h07m48s35.png 488854885888.jpg ExperimentsLine.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-17-16.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-19-53.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-20-26.jpg vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h43m20s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-14h37m23s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h55m45s126.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h08m40s179.png vlcsnap-2013-04-08-22h17m26s191.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h44m30s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h51m10s10.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h12m20s0.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h17m13s119.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h01m07s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h46m33s29.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h03m16s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h54m50s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h18m05s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h08m29s122.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h20m59s180.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h49m24s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h50m34s186.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Hammerface.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-06-15h06m43s47.png vlcsnap-2012-07-07-16h00m18s102.png screenCapture 28.02.13 8-41-05.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 8-41-56.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 8-44-49.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 10-37-34.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 8-45-21.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 8-46-43.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 1-28-47.jpg|Hammerface in the Stitch! anime screenCapture 28.02.13 8-47-56.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 8-53-28.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 8-48-54.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 8-49-19.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 8-52-09.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 9-02-42.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 9-04-21.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 9-03-43.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 23-03-44.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 23-04-16.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 23-05-19.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 23-08-18.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-10-20.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 11-12-15.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 0-38-06.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 0-38-52.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 0-40-08.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 0-40-54.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-13-23.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 10-11-40.jpg panes12.jpg Trivia *Hammerface is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Gigi, Yaarp, Elastico, Thresher, Heat, Plasmoid, Morpholomew, Shrink, and Leroy. *Hammerface is Experiment 033. However, in Stitch! The Movie, he is called 124, most likely due to Jumba's untidy database. *In "The Asteroid", Pleakley referred to Hammerface as "Hammerhead". Presumably because his head is indeed shaped like a hammer. *Hammerface's pod color is white. *Hammerface is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 033 Primary function: Nail driving". *In an episode of Stitch!, his number is mistaken for 032. He takes Fibber's number in this episode. Category:Experiments Category:Captured experiments Category:Males